Creating Love
by Grace Jung
Summary: Terjebak skandal, bertengkar dengan sang istri, dan sekarang istrinya malah hilang ingatan! Adakah hal lain yang dapat membuat Yunho stress lebih dari ini? YunJae fic. GENDERSWITCH. CHAP 4 UPDATE! Mian lama *bow*
1. Chapter 1

**Creating Love (Again?!)**

**Author: **Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast****:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast:**

Park Yoochun

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Minho

Seohyun

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Family

**Warning:**Genderswitch! typo(s), gaje, dll.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lalu semua ini apa, hah?!"

Jaejoong melempar tumpukkan foto ke arah _namja_ di depannya dengan kasar. Amarahnya benar-benar sudah memuncak. _Namja_ itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Berapa kali ku bilang hubungan kami hanya sebatas rekan kerja! Dan ini.." _namja_ itu meraih satu foto yang terjatuh di lantai dan memperlihatkannya pada Jaejoong. "Apa bisa makan malam bersama dianggap selingkuh?!"

Jaejoong terdiam dan menatap _namja_ itu nanar. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kalau saja hanya satu kali, dia masih bisa memaafkan. Tapi kenyataannya ini sudah berkali-kali dia memergoki suaminya itu pergi dengan wanita lain, yang tak lain adalah rekan kerjanya, teman seprofesinya. Belum lagi dengan adanya gosip keduanya yang sedang memanas saat ini, membuat dirinya semakin kesal.

"Begitu? Kau yang super sibuk dan bahkan tak pernah mengajak istrinya keluar malah bisa pergi ke taman hiburan, bioskop, dan makan malam dengan _yeoja_ lain? Suami macam apa kau?!"

_Namja_ itu hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan mata sayunya, tidak merespon ataupun membela diri seperti yang di harapkan Jaejoong. Jadi gosip itu benar?

_Namja_ itu membuang nafas, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sudahlah Joongie-ya, aku lelah. Biarkan aku istirahat," ujarnya seraya berjalan melewati Jaejoong.

"Ya! Jung Yunho!"

_Namja_ itu tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup kembali pintunya.

Jaejoong sudah tak tahan. Air mata perlahan jatuh mengaliri pipinya. Kenapa.. kenapa jadi begini? Apa Yunho sudah tak mencintainya lagi? _Wae?_

"Aku muak melihat wajahmu! Ingin rasanya menghapus dirimu dari ingatanku!" serunya keras, yang ia yakin masih didengar Yunho.

"Aku benci kau!"

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya dan beranjak keluar rumah, setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu dengan keras.

**.**

**.****.GJ..**

**.**

_Kriiiinnnngggggggggg~_

_ Bunyi alarm memenuhi isi kamar, tapi tak urung membuat pemiliknya bangun dari tidurnya. __Sang ibu yang sudah tidak tahan dengan bunyinya bergegas masuk ke kamar sumber suara. Dimatikannya alarm itu dan dibukanya selimut yang masih membungkus si pemilik kamar._

_"__Joongie-ya, ayo cepat bangun," si ibu menggoyang-goyangkan badan Jae__j__oong, membuat _yeoja_ itu sedikit menggeliat._

_"__Hhmmmm," Jae__j__oong bergumam gaje lalu menarik selimutnya lagi, membuat si ibu tambah semangat mengguncang-guncang badannya._

_"__AYO CEPAT BANGUN!"_

_ Jae__j__oong buru-buru bangun sebelum ibunya kembali berteriak dan membuat telinganya berdarah._

"_Ye, _eomma!"

_Jae__j__oong segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memeriksa jam wekernya. Jam setengah delapan tepat. _OMO!

_"__Tunggu!" Jae__j__oong berlari mengejar bus yang baru saja meninggalkan halte. Bus berhenti, Jae__j__oong bergegas masuk dengan nafas terengah-engah, tak lupa membungkuk pada kondektur._

"Gamsahamnida, ahjussie."

_ Tak sampai 15 menit, bus sampai di halte berikutnya. Jae__j__oong turun dan mulai berlari lagi hingga akhirnya sampai di depan sekolahnya._

_"__Hosh.. hosh.."_

_ Jae__j__oong masih sibuk mengatur nafas ketika sebuah suara sedikit membuatnya tersentak._

_"__Semuanya angkat yang tinggi! Kalian pikir sekarang jam berapa baru berangkat, huh?"_

_ Suara Lee Sonsaengnim. Dengan cepat Jae__j__oong bersembunyi di dinding sebelah pintu gerbang. Diintipnya barisan murid-murid sial yang sedang berjongkok sambil mengangkat kedua tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi, sementara di depan mereka __Lee _Sonsaengnim_ tengah menatap tajam mereka satu persatu sambil mengayunkan penggaris kayu panjang di tangannya._

_ Jae__j__oong mengerutkan keningnya. Aish, bagaimana caranya bisa masuk?_

_ Jae__j__oong sibuk berpikir, sampai akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Dia senyam-senyum gaje kemudian berlari ke pagar samping. Dia membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah celana olahraga panjang. Beruntung hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga._

_ Jae__j__oong tengok kanan kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang sebelum akhirnya memakai celana itu. Dipanjatnya pagar yang lumayan tinggi itu, dan.. HUP! Mendarat dengan sempurna._

_"__Hebat juga kau, gadis tengik."_

_ Jae__j__oong__mendongak, dan mendapati Lee _Sonsaengnim_ sudah berdiri di depannya dengan wajah penuh kemenangan._

_ Aish! Jae__j__oong menunduk sejenak, lalu menatap guru itu dengan cengiran lebar. KABUURRRR!_

_"__Ya! Berhenti!"_

_ Terjadilah kejar-kejaran di antara mereka. Jae__jo__ong berlari dengan cepat mengelilingi hampir semua tempat-tempat di sekolah. Hingga akhirnya sampai di depan perpustakaan..._

_"__AWAS!" seru Jae__j__oong pada sesosok _namja _dengan setumpuk buku yang baru saja keluar dari perpus. Tapi terlambat, Jae__j__oong tak bisa mengerem kakinya begitu saja._

_ BRUK!_

_ Jae__j__oong terpental dan jatuh terduduk, begitupula dengan _namja_ itu. Buku-buku yang dipegangnya berjatuhan._

_"__Ya! Kau!" seru _namja_ itu kesal. _

"_Aduh..." __Jae__j__oong meringis. Belum sempat dia membalas ucapan _namja_ itu, sebuah tangan menjewer telinganya keras._

"_Auw, sakit!"_

"_Ayo cepat bangun! Dasar bocah," Lee _Sonsaengnim _masih dengan jeweran di telinga Jae__j__oong menarik _yeoja_ itu agar berdiri dan membawanya pergi._

"Sonsaengnim.."

"_Diam!"_

_Jae__j__oong menunduk, lalu melirik _namja_ di belakangnya yang kini tengah menatapnya sinis._

"_Awas kau, Jung Yun__h__o!"_

**.**

**.****.GJ..**

**.**

**CASSIE YUNHO BERPACARAN DENGAN TIFFANY?!**

Jaejoong menatap nanar judul _headline_ beserta foto keduanya yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Diremasnya tabloid sialan itu dengan kedua tangannya dan dibuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes, tapi dengan cepat dia mengusapnya kasar.

"Jangan lagi jadi _yeoja_ bodoh, Kim Jaejoong! Cukup sampai disini!"

Jaejoong meraih tas yang tergeletak di sofa dan bergegas keluar dari ruang kerjanya, membuat Seohyun, asistennya, bingung.

"Anda mau kemana, _sajangnim?_"

Jaejoong menoleh sekilas. "Oh, aku ada urusan sebentar. Tolong suruh Tuan Shin menunggu sebentar jika dia datang nanti. Ada proyek drama yang ingin kudiskusikan dengannya."

Seohyun mengangguk. _"Ne, sajangnim."_

Jaejoong menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan membawanya dengan gesit ke jalan raya. Berbagai pikiran menumpuk di kepalanya, membuatnya tidak konsentrasi menyetir. Dia melirik map cokelat yang ada di jok sebelahnya. Sebagian kertas di dalamnya menjembul keluar memperlihatkan sebuah huruf bercetak tebal.

**SURAT CERAI**

Yah, dia sudah memikirkannya masak-masak sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, hari dimana dia bertengkar dengan Yunho.

Mungkin orang luar akan menganggapnya kekanak-kanakkan karena menceraikan Yunho hanya karena terpengaruh gosip. Tapi Jaejoong tidak peduli, karena di matanya hal itu terlihat nyata.

Tiffany, adalah seorang artis pendatang baru yang terkenal mendadak berkat keikutsertaannya pada sebuah proyek drama besar sebagai aktris utama, bersanding dengan Yunho yang juga baru memulai debut aktingnya sebagai aktor utama.

Jaejoong yang awalnya tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan banyaknya pemberitaan miring terkait Yunho dan Tiffany menjadi panas saat melihat akun twitter milik Tiffany dipenuhi dengan foto-foto kedekatannya bersama Yunho selama proses syuting. Belum lagi tweet-tweet yang ditulisnya, selalu tentang Yunho, Yunho, dan Yunho. Jaejoong yang terkadang menonton syuting mereka secara diam-diam pun melihat dengan jelas bentuk kedekatan itu.

Mereka selalu berbincang dan tertawa bersama saat break, disaat kru-kru lainnya makan bersama mereka berdua malah makan terpisah, dan bahkan Jaejoong pernah melihat Yunho mengusap-usap rambutnya, menyingkap rambutnya ke belakang telinga, mengantarnya pulang, dan yang membuat Jaejoong tambah panas adalah melihat mereka bergandengan tangan.

Seakan semua itu belum cukup, Jaejoong pernah beberapa kali memergoki mereka berdua makan di kafe, menonton di bioskop, dan pada saat Jaejoong secara tidak sengaja mengikuti mereka, dia melihat mereka pergi ke taman hiburan, tempat Yunho menyatakan perasaan padanya beberapa tahun silam sebelum mereka menikah.

Ya, mereka menikah setahun yang lalu, disaat usianya baru menginjak 25 tahun dan Yunho 26 tahun. Tapi tentu saja pernikahan mereka tidak dipublikasikan, karena yang tahu hanyalah pihak keluarga, SMEnt, dan juga pihak lain yang terpercaya karena pernikahan mereka sudah didaftarkan alias sah secara hukum.

Dan yang membuat Jaejoong gemas adalah fakta bahwa Tiffany adalah aktris asuhan SM. Tiffany tahu bahwa Yunho telah menikah dengannya, dan dia tetap berusaha mendekatinya.

Jaejoong masih ingat jelas percakapan terakhir mereka.

"_Jelaskan padaku, kalian berdua hanya bermain-main atau..."_

_"__Maaf _eonni,_ aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Yun__h__o _oppa."

Jaejoong menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat, membuat mobilnya melaju kencang di jalanan. Mengingat itu semua selalu berhasil membuatnya emosi. Yah, mungkin perceraian ini adalah jalan yang benar. _Nikmati kebebasanmu Yun__h__o, karena setelah ini aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memikirkan dan mengingatmu lagi._

Jaejoong kembali melirik surat cerai itu. Hatinya pedih, tapi sayang keputusannya sudah bulat.

Jaejoong kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, tepat ketika sebuah sepeda motor berbelok ke arah mobilnya. Jaejoong terkesiap. Dengan kecepatan mobil yang masih penuh dia langsung membanting stir ke kanan, yang malah membuatnya tambah naas karena langsung berhadapan dengan truk yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

CIIITTTT

BRUUKK!

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

"Apa yang bisa diharapkan fans dari album ini?"

"Saya tidak pernah memikirkannya selama mempersiapkan album. Saat kami memutuskan konsep album, kami lebih fokus untuk membiarkan setiap orang mengetahui lebih banyak tentang keunikan Cassie daripada memproduksinya dengan tujuan tertentu. Dari imej...blablabla..." Donghae mulai berkoar-koar ngalor ngidul, sementara para wartawan di depannya sibuk menyimak.

Sehari setelah peluncuran _full album_ kelima Cassie, mereka mengadakan jumpa pers pertama mereka dengan para wartawan yang berlokasi di gedung SMEnt. Hampir 1 jam penuh mereka melayani pertanyaan wartawan, seiring dengan itu pun pertanyaan-pertanyaan berani mulai banyak dilontarkan.

"Bagaimana dengan Tiffany, Yunho-ssi?"

Yunho menghela nafas sejenak. Dia bisa merasakan keempat anggota lainnya menegang karena begitu pun dengannya. Sudah dia duga akan ada pertanyaan seperti ini. Ingin sekali dia membantah, tapi sesuai instruksi manajemen dia tidak boleh berkomentar apapun. Dan nampaknya yang namanya paparazzi memang tidak pernah puas bertanya sampai mulut mereka kering sebelum jawaban yang mereka inginkan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Para wartawan terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban Yunho. Yoochun yang melihat itu segera menyelamatkan situasi.

_"__Chogi,_ bukannya lebih baik membicarakan karyanya daripada gosipnya? Saya rasa Yunho ingin menyampaikan banyak tentang drama yang dibintanginya."

Satu persatu wartawan pun mulai menanyakan perihal drama Yunho, meski sedikit tidak antusias karena masih kecewa sekaligus penasaran dengan Tiffany.

Setengah jam kemudian jumpa pers akhirnya berakhir. Semua orang langsung membubarkan diri, kecuali Yunho yang masih terduduk di kursinya. Dia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan ke wajahnya dan mendesah panjang.

Dia sungguh membenci situasinya sekarang. Orang-orang ramai menggosipkannya dengan _yeoja_ lain, sementara gara-gara itu dia harus bertengkar dengan istrinya yang bahkan keberadaannya pun tidak diketahui publik. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia sudah terlalu lelah. Akhir-akhir ini emosinya mudah meledak jika berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, membuat beberapa minggu terakhir ini mereka lalui dengan pertengkaran dan ketegangan.

Sekali lagi Yunho mendesah, tepat ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Yoochun tengah tersenyum padanya, begitu pula member lain yang berada di belakangnya.

"Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti juga akan menguap dengan sendirinya," nasehat Yoochun. Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Minho ikut mengangguk.

"Betul _hyung,_ kurasa Jae _noona_ juga mengerti," sahut Kyuhyun.

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh saat ini, karena tentu saja mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan rumah tangganya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di saku Yunho bergetar. Yunho mengambilnya dan agak mengernyit ketika mendapati sebuah nomor asing.

_"__Yeoboseo?"_

"..."

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ada apa?"

"..."

_"__MWOO?!"_

Wajah Yunho berubah panik. Dia menutup telepon dan langsung berlari keluar. Yoochun, Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Minho saling berpandangan bingung sebelum akhirnya ikut berlari menyusul Yunho.

**.**

**.****.GJ..**

**.**

_Jae__j__oong__ memasuki ruang klub teater, satu-satunya klub yang diikutinya. Kosong, cocok sekali untuk tidur siang selama istirahat. __Jae__j__oong__ menarik kursi dan hendak duduk ketika matanya mendapati meja penuh dengan berkotak-kotak kado._

_ Ckck.. __Jae__j__oong__ geleng-geleng kepala melihat itu. Sepertinya tidak sulit menebak kado-kado itu ditujukan untuk siapa. __Jae__j__oong__ mengambil salah satu kado dan membaca kartu ucapan yang tergantung di pita. Benar saja._

_**Saengil chukae, Yun**__**h**__**o sunbae.. semoga kau suka hadiah pemberianku.. mohon disimpan ya ^^**_

_Jae__j__oong__ meletakan kembali kado itu. Oh, jadi hari ini dia ulang tahun? pikirnya._

_Jung Yun__h__o adalah sekretaris klub teater dan satu tingkat diatas Jae__j__oong. Meski satu klub tapi mereka tidak begitu dekat, karena __Yunho__ memang tidak pernah dekat dengan siapa pun. Yah, bisa dibilang tipe _namja_ cuek, tapi populer. Belum lama ini dia baru debut sebagai member boyband bernama Cassie._

_ Pintu terbuka, membuat Jae__j__oong kaget setengah mati. Yun__h__o masuk dan tanpa menghiraukan Jae__j__oong dia mulai membuka-buka laci meja komputer._

_ Jae__j__oong yang bingung hanya memainkan kedua tangannya gaje. Kenapa dia jadi gugup begini ya?_

_"__Ngg.. aku.. aku datang memeriksa jadwal piket. Mmm iya itu," Jae__j__oong menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, agak menyesal telah membuka mulutnya. _Babo,_ apa yang kau katakan barusan? rutuknya dalam hati._

_ Yun__h__o menoleh sekilas._

_"__Tidak ada yang menanyakanmu," ujarnya cuek lalu kembali menghadap laci._

_ Jae__j__oong menutup wajahnya. Aish, memalukan!_

_ Yun__h__o mengambil sebuah kertas dari laci dan berbalik pergi. __Tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti begitu melihat tumpukkan kado di meja. Dia berjalan mendekat dan menatap kado-kado itu dengan tatapan malas._

_ Yun__h__o meraih sebuah kotak besar bewarna merah kemudian membukanya, memperlihatkan di dalamnya _cookies-cookies_ cokelat yang menggiurkan._

_ Jae__j__oong menelan ludahnya melihat itu. Kelihatannya enak._

_ Rupanya Yun__h__o menyadari tatapan kepengin __Jae__j__oong__. Dia mendongak dan menyodorkan kotak _cookies_ itu._

_ "Mau makan?" tawarnya._

_Jae__j__oong__ yang sedang menatap _cookies_ itu terperanjat, sadar bahwa lagi-lagi dia terlihat memalukan._

_ "Ah, _anii._ Memangnya aku pengemis, kenapa harus memakan makanan orang lain," jawabnya berusaha se-_cool_ mungkin, padahal dalam hati dia berteriak, memalukan!_

_ "__Tidak mau ya sudah," Yun__h__o beranjak pergi. Dia meletakkan kotak _cookies_ yang bahkan belum disentuhnya itu ke tempat sampah sebelum akhirnya keluar dan menutup pintu._

_ Jae__j__oong menatapnya tak percaya. Benar-benar..._

Mood-_nya untuk tidur mendadak hilang._

_"__Joongie-ya, temani aku yaaa," Bo__r__am menarik-narik lengan blazer Jae__j__oong begitu bel pulang berbunyi, membuat Jae__j__oong yang tengah menghapus papan tulis mau tak mau menoleh._

"Namja_ sok seperti itu apa bagusnya sih," komentarnya tak habis pikir._

_"__Jangan menyebutnya sok. Beri aku dukungan, aku mohon," dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Jae__jo__ong, Bo__r__am langsung menarik lengan _yeoja_ itu keluar kelas._

_"__Ya!"_

_ Jae__j__oong bersandar di dinding gudang olahraga sambil melipat tangan dan berdecak, mengamati Bo__r__am dan Yun__h__o yang berdiri tak jauh darinya._

_"__Ngg... ini! Aku membuatnya sendiri," Bo__r__am menunduk seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarana putih dengan pita abu-abu._

_ Yun__h__o menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Dia hanya berdiri diam sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana, sama sekali tak berniat menerima pemberian Bo__r__am._

_ Bo__r__am yang menyadari reaksi Yun__h__o menjadi tambah gugup. __"__K-kudengar hari ini kau ulang tahun. Aku hanya ingin memberimu hadiah, terimalah.."_

_ Kedua tangan Bo__r__am masih terulur ke arah Yun__h__o, tapi Yun__h__o tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya, membiarkan tangan Bo__r__am menggantung di udara._

_ Bo__r__am makin gugup. Dia kembali membuka mulutnya._

_"__Sebenarnya, a-aku... aku..."_

_"__Kau menyukaiku?" potong Yun__h__o tepat sasaran. Boram terlihat ragu sejenak, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap._

_"__Aku tidak menyukaimu," balas Yun__h__o langsung. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Bo__r__am yang kini sudah __terduduk__ lemas._

_ Jae__j__oong yang menyaksikan itu hanya mangap-mangap tak percaya. Kurang ajar sekali _namja_ itu! Jae__j__oong melirik penghapus papan tulis yang masih digenggamnya lalu beralih pada punggung Yun__h__o yang makin menjauh. _Evil smile_ menghiasi wajahnya._

_"__JUNG YUNHO!"_

_ Yun__h__o menoleh._

_ Jae__j__oong mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga dilemparnya penghapus itu ke arah Yun__h__o. Yun__h__o terkesiap lalu segera menunduk._

_ PLUKK!_

_ Lee _Sonsaengnim_ kaget __bukan main __saat tiba-tiba sebuah penghapus mendarat di wajahnya. Dia menatap sangar si tersangka utama yang langsung gelagapan. Jae__j__oong menggigit-gigit jarinya, nyengir, lalu buru-buru berbalik untuk kabur. Tapi..._

_"__AWAS!"_

_ Jae__j__oong mendongak, tepat ketika sebuah bola basket menghantam keras kepalanya. Badannya limbung, matanya berkunang-kunang, dan setelah itu semuanya gelap._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T****o be continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Creating Love (Again?!)**

**Author :** Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast :**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast :**

Park Yoochun

Lee Donghae

Choi Minho

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Junsu

**Genre :** Romance, Drama, Family

**Warning : **Genderswitch, typo(s), gaje, cerita pasaran

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_JUNG YUNHO!"_

_Yunho menoleh._

_Jaejoong mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga dilemparnya penghapus itu ke arah Yunho. Yunho terkesiap lalu segera menunduk._

_PLUKK!_

_Lee _Sonsaengnim _kaget bukan main saat tiba-tiba sebuah penghapus mendarat di wajahnya. Dia menatap sangar si tersangka utama yang langsung gelagapan. Jaejoong menggigit-gigit jarinya, nyengir, lalu buru-buru berbalik untuk kabur. Tapi…_

"_AWAS!"_

_Jaejoong mendongak, tepat ketika sebuah bola basket menghantam keras kepalanya. Badannya limbung, matanya berkunang-kunang, dan setelah itu semuanya gelap._

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Dia bangun dari tidurnya dan memandang sekeliling ruangan serba putih itu dengan bingung. Dimana ini?

BLAM!

Sebuah pintu dibuka dengan keras. Seorang _namja_ jangkung berambut hitam dengan kaos abu-abu lengan panjang dipadu rompi hitam masuk, diikuti kemudian 4 _namja_ lain di belakangnya.

_Namja_ jangkung itu menatap Jaejoong lurus-lurus, sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah waktu pergi tadi kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa jadi begini?" tanya _namja_ itu beruntun.

Jaejoong menatap _namja_ di depannya dengan dahi mengkerut. Dia hendak membuka mulutnya tapi _namja_ itu keburu memotongnya.

"Kenapa? Mau mengatakan apa lagi?"

Kali ini Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Dia menatap wajah _namja_ itu lekat-lekat.

"Maaf.. tapi, anda siapa?"

_Namja_ itu terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, tapi sedetik kemudian dia mendengus pelan.

"Sekarang pura-pura tidak mengenaliku."

Jaejoong mengabaikan ucapan _namja_ itu. Dia kembali memutar bola matanya, mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada dengan cermat.

"Ini.. dimana?"

"Tentu saja rumah sakit, memang dimana lagi?" jawab _namja_ itu tak sabar. Dia mendekati Jaejoong. "Mana yang sakit?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _namja_ itu, agak takut. _"Ahjussie,_ kau siapa?"

_Namja_ itu menatapnya tak percaya. _"Ahjussie?_ Ya, kau mau berpura-pura sampai kapan?"

"_Ne?_ A-aku rasa kau salah orang," jawab Jaejoong takut-takut. Ya, siapa tahu _namja_ ini punya maksud tertentu padanya. Jelas-jelas dia memang tidak kenal.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau juga bilang mau menghapus diriku dari ingatanmu. Dan sekarang kau bahkan lupa dengan wajah suamimu?" tanya _namja_ itu dengan wajah lelah.

"_M-mwo?"_ seru Jaejoong kaget. "Su-suami? Aish, kau ini aneh sekali _ahjussie!"_ ucap Jaejoong tak terima.

_Namja_ itu terlihat mulai kesal. "Aneh? Ya! Bisakah kau berhenti? Aku sudah cukup dibuat emosi olehmu jadi jangan membuatku marah lagi, _arraseo?"_

Jaejoong mendengus. Siapa _namja_ itu berani-beraninya bilang begitu? Memang siapa yang membuatnya emosi? Bukankah malah sebaliknya?

"_Noona,_ kau benar-benar tak ingat dengan Yunho _hyung?"_

Seorang _namja_ kurus yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan mulai membuka mulutnya.

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya. Tampan juga _namja_ itu, tapi sayang wajahnya asing di matanya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Jaejoong akhirnya lagi-lagi bingung. Dia lalu mengamati satu persatu _namja_ yang berdiri di sebelah si kurus tapi tampan itu. Tak ada satupun yang dikenalnya.

"Kalian siapa?" tanyanya lagi. Ada gerangan apa sampai 5 _namja_ tampan berada di ruang rawatnya? Heran dia.

_Namja_ kurus beserta 3 namja disebelahnya tampak terkejut. Mereka saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Jaejoong. Sementara _namja_ yang di panggil si kurus dengan sebutanYunho _hyung_ hanya mendesah sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau tidak ingat dengan kami, Joongie-ya? Ini aku Donghae," kali ini giliran _namja _bertubuh paling pendek yang bicara. Dia lalu menunjuk _namja_ disebelahnya satu persatu. "Ini Kyuhyun, ini Yoochun _hyung,_ dan ini Minho," jelasnya.

Nama-nama yang sangat asing di telinga Jaejoong. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, mengamati wajah mereka yang juga tampak sama bingungnya.

Kyuhyun, si kurus tampan tadi. Yoochun, muka-muka cassanova. Dan Minho, _namja_ yang tampan juga tinggi. Mmmm.. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka, kenapa mereka ngotot sih?

"_Eonni~ eonni,_ kau baik-baik saja?"

Seorang _yeoja_ berambut hitam pendek serta memakai jins dan kaos oblong menyerbu masuk dan langsung menghampiri Jaejoong. Raut cemas tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah namja yang disebut Yunho.

"_Oppa,_ kenapa tadi kau berteriak-teriak?"

"Kakakmu itu tiba-tiba jadi pikun," jawab Yunho dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"_Mwo?_ Ya, _oppa_ tidak sepantasnya bicara seperti itu. Dasar, yang selingkuh itu sebenarnya siapa," tambahnya pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar semuanya. Yunho membuang muka sementara keempat _namja_ lain tampak canggung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _eonni?_ Kau pasti ketakutan ya, wajahmu pucat begitu. Mana yang sakit?" _yeoja_ itu memegang pipi Jaejoong lalu mengamati seluruh tubuhnya, dimana kedua tangan dan kepalanya diperban.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menatap _yeoja_ itu bingung. Siapa lagi ini? Kenapa memanggilnya_ eonni?_ Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya dia mirip seseorang. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin juga sih.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jaejoong akhirnya.

"_Ne?" yeoja_ itu membulatkan mata sipitnya. "Siapa kau? Tentu saja aku Junsu adikmu! Kau kenapa _eonni,_ apa kepalamu terbentur?" tangan _yeoja_ itu menyentuh kening Jaejoong yang tertutup perban, tapi dengan cepat Jaejoong menepisnya.

"Junsu? Jangan bercanda kau. Junsu berambut panjang dan badannya lebih pendek darimu. Dia juga masih muda dan agak gemuk." Jaejoong mengelak. _Yeoja_ itu terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ya! Kau apakan kakakku?!"

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

"Kau tidak kenal mereka?" Dokter bertanya sambil menunjuk Yunho dan yang lainnya. Jaejoong terlihat resah.

"Harus kuulangi berapa kali, huh?"

"Maksudmu, kau betul-betul tidak mengingat apa-apa?" tanya dokter lagi. Yunho harap-harap cemas, masa Jaejoong sungguh hilang ingatan? Ini sangat konyol mengingat Jaejoong sendiri pernah bilang ingin menghapus dirinya dari ingatannya.

Jaejoong mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya."Bukan masalah tidak ingat. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat mereka," katanya kekeuh.

Yunho sedikit membelalak. Apa? Pertama kali melihatnya? Jelas-jelas mereka bahkan sudah menikah. Tsk, hobi sekali _yeoja_ ini membuatnya emosi?

Dokter mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. _"Arraseo._ Lalu, apa kau ingat bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Jaejoong mantap. "Waktu itu bel pulang sekolah-"

"Tunggu," dokter memotongnya, agak heran. "Kau sekolah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"_Ne,_ aku sekolah di _Kyunghee High School,"_ jawabnya.

Dokter menautkan alisnya, lalu menoleh menatap Yunho dan yang lainnya dengan tatapan minta penjelasan. Yunho buru-buru menggeleng, begitu juga dengan Junsu. Aish, maksud anak ini apa sih? batin Yunho tak habis pikir.

Dokter terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya. Tapi tak lama dia kembali mengangguk-angguk paham. "Begitu.." Dia menatap Jaejoong. "Sekarang tahun berapa? Berapa usiamu?"

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. "Dokter ini ada-ada saja. Tentu saja tahun 2006, dasar.. usiaku 16 tahun, sekarang aku kelas 1."

Semuanya saling berpandangan mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, terlebih lagi ketika _yeoja_ itu menceritakan kronologis kejadian yang dialaminya sebelum masuk rumah sakit.

"Jadi sepulang sekolah itu aku menemani Boram menyatakan perasaannya pada teman kami, namanya Yunho, terus-" Jaejoong mendadak berhenti lalu menatap Yunho aneh. "Hey, kalau diperhatikan kau mirip Yunho ya?"

"Aku memang Yunho!" seru Yunho tak sabar. Yoochun yang berada di sebelahnya segera menenangkannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Yunho lebih kecil dan lebih muda darimu, _ahjussie._ Rambutnya juga pendek. Aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi jadi tidak mungkin dia tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini. Jangan mengaku-ngaku kau."

Belum Yunho sempat membalas, dokter menyelanya.

"Lalu setelah itu apa yang terjadi?"

"Yunho dengan dingin menolaknya. Tak berperasaan sekali. Aku kesal jadi aku lempar saja penghapus yang baru kupakai untuk menghapus papan tulis. Tapi dia dengan cepat menunduk, curang sekali kan? Penghapusnya malah jadi mengenai Lee _sonsaengnim._ Aku yang takut dihukum langsung kabur, eh tiba-tiba ada bola basket mengenai kepalaku. Sakit sekali, dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa."

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

"_Menurut saksi mata tabrakan yang terjadi tidak terlalu parah, tapi tetap saja meninggalkan cukup banyak luka luar dan luka di kepalanya menunjukkan dia terbentur cukup keras. Lupa seperti itu bisa jadi hanya gejala sementara, atau…"_

"_Atau apa?"_

"_Kehilangan ingatan akan jati dirinya, makanya dia menganggap usianya 16 tahun. Hal itu bisa saja terjadi jika sebelum ini dia pernah mengalami benturan keras juga. Dan berdasarkan ceritanya tadi, dia mengatakan dia bisa disini karena terbentur bola basket sepulang sekolah. Jadi bisa dibilang ingatannya sekarang kembali ke masa itu."_

"_Kelak bagaimana? Apa ingatannya dapat pulih kembali?"_

"_Yah, untuk sementara kita hanya bisa mengamatinya terus. Kadang bisa cepat sembuh, kadang juga memerlukan waktu lama."_

Kata-kata dokter terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Yunho. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa malah jadi tambah rumit begini?

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa dengan kalian? Kalian bertengkar? Kau sepertinya emosi sekali" suara Yoochun memecah keheningan. Kini mereka berlima tengah duduk di depan ruang rawat Jaejoong semetara Junsu masih berada di dalam mencoba mengingatkan kakaknya itu.

"_Anii,"_ jawab Yunho singkat seraya menangkupkan kedua tangan ke wajahnya.

"Tak usah bohong. Tersirat sekali dari ucapan-ucapanmu tadi _hyung,_" sahut Minho tak sabar.

"Aku hanya berdoa semoga _noona_ cepat sembuh," lirih Kyuhyun. "Lagipula apa-apaan dia, sampai melupakan _dongsaeng_ tersayang sekaligus tertampannya ini," gerutu Kyuhyun narsis.

"Benar, tidak lucu dia melupakan kita begitu saja," Donghae menambahkan lalu beralih menatap Yunho. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'berpura-pura' tadi _hyung?_ Kenapa pula Jaejoong harus berpura-pura tak mengenalmu?"

Pertanyaan Donghae sukses membuat yang lainnya mendongakkan kepala. Sekarang semua mata mengarah pada Yunho. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya mendesah.

"_Arra, arra.."_ ujarnya mengalah. Dia menghela nafas panjang, lalu mulai menceritakan semua masalahnya pada mereka. Semua, tanpa terlewat hal kecil apa pun. Mereka menyimak dengan serius dan tampak sedikit _shock_ dengan penuturan Yunho. Satu persatu dari mereka menepuk punggungnya memberi semangat.

Pintu terbuka, Junsu keluar dengan tampang lesu. Mereka langsung bangkit dan menghampirinya.

"_Otte?"_

"Dia sama sekali tidak percaya aku Junsu. Dia bahkan memanggilku _eonni!_ _Aigoo…_ kepalaku pusing," Junsu memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya tapi langsung dihentikan oleh Yoochun. Yunho terduduk kembali di kursinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan kakakmu," ujar Yunho. Dia menatap kosong ke depan. Junsu berjalan mendekat lalu berdiri di depannya.

"Dia sangat membencimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena ingin meninggalkanmu."

Yunho mendongak. Junsu meneruskan.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, _oppa. Eonni_ pasti berpura-pura karena dia tidak mau bersamamu. _Oppa_ tadi muncul makanya _eonni_ terpaksa bersandiwara. Hah, pasti begitu!" Junsu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Sudahlah, aku yang akan bawa _eonni_ pulang!"

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya.

"Adik ipar, aku dan kakakmu masih suami istri. Aku penanggungjawabnya."

"Penanggungjawab? Kau yang membuatnya kecelakaan."

"Kau salah paham, oke? Aku dan kakakmu tidak ada masalah. Kami hanya terlalu emosi sedikit. Jadi anggap saja kau tidak pernah tahu, _arraseo?"_

Usai berkata seperti itu Yunho langsung memasuki kamar Jaejoong dan menutup pintu dengan keras, tak memperdulikan mereka yang sedikit tersentak dengan kelakuannya. Dihampirinya Jaejoong yang tengah memainkan remote tv lalu dipegangnya kedua pipi _yeoja_ itu dan ditolehkannya agar wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

Jaejoong yang kaget langsung berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho.

"Sedang apa kau, _ahjussie? _Lepaskan!"

Yunho tidak menghiraukannya. Dia tetap mempertahankan posisi tangannya. Matanya terus menatap tajam Jaejoong, membuat _yeoja_ itu sedikit takut dan menghentikan aksinya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingat suamimu ini, huh?"

Mata Jaejoong membelalak. "Jangan bercanda, _ahjussie!_ Aku belum mempunyai pacar apalagi suami, aku ini masih pelajar!"

"Ya!"

Kesabaran Yunho benar-benar sudah habis. Tangannya kini beralih mencengkram kedua bahu Jaejoong.

"Dengarkan aku, aku Jung Yunho. Kita sudah menikah satu tahun yang lalu. Aku suamimu dan kau istriku, jelas? Kau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas makanya sekarang kau berada disini. Dan satu lagi, ini tahun 2016 bukan 2006," Yunho menjelaskan dengan penuh tekanan, bahkan suaranya hampir terdengar seperti seruan.

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam, tapi sedetik kemudian tawa hambar keluar dari mulutnya. "Sudahlah _ahjussie._ Sebenarnya siapa kalian, huh? Tadi _yeoja_ yang mengaku-ngaku Junsu juga terus-terusan bilang seperti itu padaku. Kutegaskan ya, aku bukannya tidak mengingatmu, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Itu beda, oke?"

Perlahan Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Jaejoong. Dia berbalik dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Aish, apa ini karma karena akhir-akhir ini dia sudah mengacuhkan istrinya itu?

Yunho kembali berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong lelah. "Kau tunggulah sebentar, aku akan menangani administrasi dan pulang mengambil baju ganti untukmu. Sepertinya kau sudah tidak apa-apa, aku akan meminta dokter agar kau rawat jalan saja. Setelah itu kau bisa pulang bersamaku, _arraseo?"_

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho langsung membuka pintu dan keluar.

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

_Mwo? Namja_ itu tadi bilang apa? Akan membawanya pulang? Yang benar saja! Tapi sepertinya _namja_ itu serius. Bagaimana ini? Jangan-jangan dia dan teman-temannya tadi kawanan penculik yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai keluarganya? Aish!

Jaejoong mencopot selang infus yang menancap di tangannya lalu bangkit dari ranjang. Dia harus kabur!

Jaejoong membuka pintu dengan pelan dan hati-hati, tapi dengan cepat dia menutupnya kembali. Diluar masih ada 4 _namja_ yang tadi masuk ke kamarnya serta _yeoja_ yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai adiknya. _Aigo.._ bagaimana ini? Sepertinya mereka sengaja menungguinya agar dia tidak bisa kabur.

Jaejoong mondar-mandir gaje sambil gigit jari. Sudah lebih dari 15 menit, tapi orang-orang diluar belum ada tanda-tanda akan pergi. Otaknya sibuk berpikir. Tidak ada jalan keluar lain di kamar ini. Tadi dia sempat memikirkan jendela tapi langsung urung begitu melihat ke bawah. Dia lupa kalau ini gedung bertingkat.

CEKLEK!

Jaejoong tersentak lalu buru-buru naik ke ranjangnya, menutup selimut, dan pura-pura tidur dengan posisi membelakangi pintu.

"Joongie-ya, maaf kami tidak bisa menungguimu lebih lama lagi. Kami masih ada jadwal. Tapi kau tenang saja, Daesung _hyung_ sudah memberi Yunho izin kali ini untuk tidak ikut. Sebentar lagi dia akan kesini. Oh ya, Junsu juga titip pamit, dia masih ada kuliah siang ini. Yah, kupikir itu saja, kau istirahatlah dulu. _Annyeong."_

Terdengar suara langkah menjauh dan kemudian suara pintu tertutup. Jaejoong menghela nafas lega di balik selimut. Dia segera bangun dan mencerna kata-kata tadi. Perlahan senyum mengembang sempurna di wajahnya. _Yes!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Creating Love (Again?!) **

**Author:** Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast:**

Choi Siwon

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Family

**Warning: **Genderswitch! typo(s), abal, dll.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie-ya, maaf kami tidak bisa menungguimu lebih lama lagi. Kami masih ada jadwal. Tapi kau tenang saja, Daesung _hyung_ sudah memberi Yunho izin kali ini untuk tidak ikut. Sebentar lagi dia akan kesini. Oh ya, Junsu juga titip pamit, dia masih ada kuliah siang ini. Yah, kupikir itu saja, kau istirahatlah dulu. _Annyeong."_

Terdengar suara langkah menjauh dan kemudian suara pintu tertutup. Jaejoong menghela nafas lega di balik selimut. Dia segera bangun dan mencerna kata-kata tadi. Perlahan senyum mengembang sempurna di wajahnya. _Yes!_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

Yunho melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Jalanan cukup sepi membuat Yunho semakin lama semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak tenang meninggalkan Jaejoong di rumah sakit. Sendirian pula. Tapi yah, semoga itu hanya perasaanya saja.

_Kimi wa doko ni ite? Dare to doko ni ite? Donna fuku o kite? Nani shite waratterun darou? Boku wa kokoni ite.. Ima mo koko ni ite.. Kimi to futari de mata aeru to shinjiteiru yo~_

Lagu Stand by You milik DBSK melantun. Yunho melirik sebuah tas putih di jok samping. Tas Jaejoong yang selamat dari kecelakaan tadi. Seorang suster yang memberikannya padanya sebelum dia pergi. Yunho merogoh tas itu dan mengambil ponsel yang tengah berkelap-kelip.

_"__Yeoboseyo?"_ Yunho mengangkat telepon yang masuk itu.

_"__Yeoboseyo, sajang-eh? Sajangnim?"_

_"__Sajangnim?"_ Yunho menautkan alisnya bingung. Dia melihat _caller id_ di layar. Seohyun. Ah! kalau tidak salah itu nama sekretaris Jaejoong. Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Oh, Jaejoong sedang ada urusan. Ada apa?"

"Tuan Shin sudah datang. Dia bilang dia sedang terburu-buru. Bisakah Kim _sajangnim_ kesini sekarang?"

_"__Ne?"_ Yunho buru-buru memutar otak. _"__Mian_ Seohyun-ssi, Jaejoong benar-benar ada urusan penting sekarang. Bagaimana kalau diganti lain hari saja? Dan tolong sampaikan maaf pada Tuan Shin itu, Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa pergi sekarang."

Hening sejenak. Sepertinya di seberang telepon Seohyun sedang berpikir.

"Ngg.. baiklah. Saya akan mencoba merundingkannya."

_"__Gamsahamnida."_

"Eh, maaf.. tapi kalau boleh tahu ini dengan siapa?"

_"__Ne?_ Ah, ini saudara sepupunya," jawab Yunho asal.

"Ohh.. _ye, algesseumnida._ Maaf mengganggu."

Yunho menghembuskan nafas lega. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong bekerja dengan keadaan seperti ini? Aish, _yeoja_ itu benar-benar merepotkan.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di basement parkir rumah sakit. Dia meraih tas berisi pakaian Jaejoong dan bergegas memasuki rumah sakit dengan terburu-buru hingga membuatnya menabrak seorang suster.

_"__Ah, choesonghamnida!"_

_"__Gwenchana."_

"Mari saya bantu," Yunho memegang lengan suster itu dan hendak membantunya berdiri ketika tiba-tiba suster itu mendongak. Mata Yunho langsung melebar sementara suster itu ikut membelalakkan mata dan mendekap mulutnya.

"Jaejoong?!"

Suster itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dia melepaskan pegangan Yunho dan segera berlari keluar sebelum Yunho sempat mencegahnya.

"Ya! Tunggu!"

Yunho berlari menyusulnya keluar rumah sakit. _Yeoja_ itu tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berlari sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah ketakutan. Yunho yang melihatnya langsung miris.

Apa-apaan ini? Dia bahkan takut melihat suaminya sendiri?

"Ya! Jaejoong!"

Mereka terus berlarian di sepanjang jalan hingga akhirnya sampai di daerah pertokoan, melewati bergerombol siswi sekolah yang tengah berjalan sambil berceloteh ria. Mereka langsung histeris begitu melihat Yunho.

"Kyaaa~ Yunho Cassie!"

_"__Omo!_ Tampannya!"

_"__Oppa!"_

Mereka semua berlarian mengejar Yunho. Begitu pula dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ lain yang berada di sekitar tempat itu. Yunho menoleh ke belakang dan terperanjat mendapati pengikutnya yang sudah bejibun. Bisa dipastikan sekarang dia tidak menggunakan penyamaran apapun. _Paboya!_

Yunho berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali fokus pada sosok Jaejoong yang kini sudah jauh di depannya. Aigo, gadis itu sedang sakit kenapa larinya bisa cepat sekali?

"Yunho _oppa!"_

"Kyaaa! Itu Yunho!"

Pengikut Yunho semakin bertambah seiring dengan langkah yang diambilnya. Mereka mengejar Yunho dengan penuh semangat, membuat Yunho bergidik ngeri tiap menoleh ke belakang.

"Ya! Mau kemana kau?!" seru Yunho begitu melihat Jaejoong sudah berada di seberang jalan. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sinis dan memeletkan lidahnya lalu kembali meneruskan larinya.

"Kau!" Yunho benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang. Dia hendak menyusul ke seberang tapi urung begitu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna dari merah menjadi hijau dan mobil-mobil mulai berlalu lalang di depannya.

"Aish, _jinja!"_ Yunho menghentakkan kakinya keras. Dan sedetik kemudian dia hanya bisa pasrah ketika para pengikut-pengikut di belakang mulai mengerubunginya.

**.**

**.****.GJ..**

**.**

"Hosh.. hosh.."

Nafas Jaejoong terengah-engah sementara keringat mulai membanjiri pelipisnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan sedikit lega karena sosok _namja_ yang tadi mengejarnya sama sekali tak terlihat.

"Haish, dasar _namja_ gila!" umpatnya.

Jaejoong menghentikan larinya dan bersandar pada dinding salah satu toko sembari mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. Sial sekali, dia kira dengan memakai seragam suster yang dia ambil di ruang ganti suster bisa membuatnya kabur dengan mudah, tapi ternyata _namja_ itu dapat mengenalinya. Aish..

Jaejoong menyisir rambut panjangnya yang berantakan dengan jari, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Dia harus cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah sebelum bertemu namja yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Yunho itu lagi.

"Haah.. hah.. mau kemana kau?"

Sebuah tangan mendarat di bahu Jaejoong membuat gadis itu kaget dan menoleh. Panjang umur, _namja_ itu kini tepat berada di belakangnya sambil menatapnya penuh kemenangan. Huwaa, sejak kapan dia ada disini?!

Dengan sigap Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan _namja_ itu dan langsung berlari secepat mungkin.

"Aish, ya!"

Jaejoong mengabaikan seruan _namja_ itu dan tetap berlari meskipun dadanya sudah terasa sesak. Jaejoong menyempatkan diri menoleh ke belakang. _Namja_ itu jauh di belakangnya dan hampir tidak terlihat, namun bukan tidak mungkin dia berhasil menangkapnya nanti.

BRUKK!

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu dan detik berikutnya dia sudah terjatuh dengan posisi terjerembab. Aish, ini pasti gara-gara tadi terlalu sibuk melihat ke belakang. Tapi tunggu, kenapa dia tidak merasa apa-apa ya?

"_Gwenchanayo, agasshi?"_

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan terkejut mendapati seorang _namja_ tampan berada persis di depan wajahnya alias tertindih tubuhnya. Jaejoong yang segera sadar buru-buru bangkit dan berkali-kali membungkuk minta maaf.

"_Choesonghamnida, choesonghamnida."_

"_Gwenchana,"_ _namja_ itu ikut berdiri sembari tersenyum. Dia meraih kacamata hitamnya yang terjatuh ke tanah dan memakainya lalu mengambil sebuah kantong plastik yang sepertinya juga ikut terjatuh.

Jaejoong hanya cengo, terpesona dengan senyuman _namja_ itu. _Aigo~_ tampan sekali.. Tapi dengan cepat Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Omo,_ mikir apa dia disaat-saat genting seperti ini? Eh? Genting?

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang. _Namja_ yang mengejarnya kini tengah berlari bingung sambil celingak-celinguk di antara kumpulan pejalan kaki, sementara di belakangnya berlarian segerombolan _yeoja_ yang berteriak histeris.

"Aish, _ottoke?_"

**.**

**.****.GJ..**

**.**

_"Ne, ne,_ sebentar lagi aku pulang, dasar cerewet. Dan tolong bilang pada Changmin tidak usah meneror nomorku atau aku serius tidak akan membelikan bakpaonya, _arraseo?"_

Siwon menutup flap ponselnya dengan gusar. Member-membernya memang sangat cerewet jika melihat dirinya bepergian karena pasti ada saja yang akan dititipkan mereka. Huh.. padahal niatnya keluar _dorm_ hari ini hanya untuk berjalan-jalan sore tapi ujung-ujungnya malah belanja seperti ini. Aish, _jinja!_ Lain kali dia harus belajar dari pengalaman untuk keluar _dorm_ secara diam-diam.

BRUKK!

Siwon merintih tertahan ketika tiba-tiba sesosok _yeoja_ jatuh menimpanya. Apa lagi sekarang?

_"__Gwenchanayo, agasshi?"_ dia mencoba bersuara. _Yeoja_ itu membuka matanya dan membelalak terkejut. Saat itu juga Siwon tersadar bahwa kacamatanya terlepas karena dia bisa melihat jelas wajah _yeoja_ itu. Dia langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri. Apa _yeoja_ ini mengenalinya?

Tak lama _yeoja_ itu bangkit dan membungkuk berulang kali.

_"__Choesonghamnida, choesonghamnida."_

"_Gwenchana," _Siwon berusaha berdiri sambil memamerkan senyum termanisnya. Dia segera meraih kacamata hitamnya yang tergelatak di tanah dan memakainya. Tak lupa setelah itu mengambil kantong belanjaan berisi titipan member lain yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat kacamatanya tadi.

Siwon mengamati _yeoja_ di depannya itu. Cantik, itu kesan pertama. Dan juga-aigoo.. wajahnya polos sekali. _Kyeopta!_ Tunggu, apa dia seorang perawat? Terlihat dari pakaian serba putih yang dikenakannya. Tapi, ada apa perawat berkeliaran disini?

Belum sempat Siwon berpikir lebih jauh, _yeoja_ itu berdesis pelan.

"Aish, _ottoke?"_

Dan detik berikutnya Siwon hanya bisa terperangah bingung ketika _yeoja_ itu dengan secepat kilat sudah berada dibalik punggungnya sambil mencengkram erat _hoodie_-nya.

"Sembunyikan aku, _jebal!"_

_"Ne?"_ Siwon menoleh ke belakang, agak mengernyit. _Yeoja_ itu menundukkan kepalanya, sementara cengkramannya makin kuat. Sembunyi? Sembunyi dari apa? Pikirnya bingung. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Siwon, _yeoja_ itu mendongak. Terlihat raut ketakutan di wajahnya.

"Ada orang gila yang sedang mengejarku! _Jebal,_ tolong aku!"

_Yeoja_ itu kembali menunduk dan semakin merapat ke punggung Siwon. Bisa Siwon rasakan kini tubuh _yeoja_ itu sedikit bergetar. _Aigo,_ apa dia benar ketakutan?

Siwon kembali menghadap ke depan, dan tak lama bagi matanya untuk menemukan siapa yang dimaksud _yeoja_ itu. Tapi tunggu, Siwon menajamkan penglihatannya. Bukankah itu Yunho? Lho, kok?

"Ya~ bukankah it-"

"Jangan bergerak! Kau membuatku terlihat!" _yeoja_ itu memotongnya dan membalikkan kembali tubuh Siwon yang tadi hendak berbalik. Siwon mendesah. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Tapi, yah.. kalau _yeoja_ ini benar-benar sedang dikejar dan tidak ingin terlihat..

Tanpa pikir panjang Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan cepat langsung mendekap _yeoja_ itu, membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke dada bidang miliknya. _Yeoja_ itu sedikit terperanjat, tapi tetap diam tak bergerak. Mungkin dia sadar posisinya saat ini memang menguntungkan baginya karena tubuhnya benar-benar tersembunyi rapi, meskipun tetap saja dari luar mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berpelukan erat.

Siwon terpaku. Darahnya berdesir, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa-apaan ini? Tidak mungkin!

**.**

**.****.GJ..**

**.**

Aish, kemana anak itu?!

Yunho mengatur nafasnya. Dadanya benar-benar sudah sesak sekarang. Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti berlari. Tidak, sementara di belakangnya gerombolan _yeoja-yeoja_ yang jumlahnya makin membludak masih berteriak histeris dan mengejar-ngejarnya. Beruntung tadi dia bisa melepaskan diri, tapi sekarang? Aish, jangan harap! Mendengar derap langkah mereka saja sudah membuat gempa lokal.

"Taksi!"

Yunho langsung menghentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat. Taksi itu berhenti membuat Yunho menghela nafas lega. Dia segera masuk dan menutup pintu. Bertepatan dengan pengikut-pengikutnya yang berhasil mengejarnya dan secara berjamaah langsung menggedor-gedor kaca pintu taksi.

"Jalan pak!"

Taksi mulai melaju, meninggalkan gerombolan _yeoja_ di belakangnya yang hanya bisa mendesah kecewa.

"Haahh.." Yunho menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan membuangnya. Akhirnya dia bisa bernafas lagi. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya ke sandaran jok dan meluruskan kedua kakinya. Sebisa mungkin merilekskan dirinya.

Sang supir yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Mau kemana, tuan?"

"Eh?" Yunho yang sudah berniat untuk santai mau tak mau kembali memutar otaknya. Dia hampir lupa kalau dia sedang mengejar Jaejoong. Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kemana kira-kira anak itu akan pergi?

Yunho lalu menyebutkan alamat rumah sakit. Akan lebih enak jika dia mengambil mobilnya dulu. Yah, bagaimanapun juga tidak mungkin membawa paksa Jaejoong yang masih dalam keadaan seperti itu menggunakan taksi kan?

**.**

**.****.GJ..**

**.**

_"__Gamsahamnida _sudah mengantarku," _yeoja_ itu membungkukkan badannya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak masalah," ujarnya. Dia memandang rumah yang tertutup pagar hijau di hadapannya. Rumah yang kecil dan sederhana.

"Jadi, ini rumahmu?"

_"__Ne," yeoja_ itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Kau mau mampir?"

"Ah, tidak. Setelah ini aku masih ada urusan. Lain kali saja," Siwon masih memamerkan senyumnya.

"Oh, begitu.. sayang sekali. Tapi ya sudahlah. Sekali lagi _gamsahamnida,_"_ yeoja_ itu kembali membungkuk. Dia tersenyum pada Siwon untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya berbalik membuka pagar.

Siwon mengawasi _yeoja _itu sampai masuk ke dalam rumah. Aneh, sedari tadi _yeoja_ itu hanya biasa-biasa saja melihatnya. Apa dia tidak mengenalinya? Tidak mengenali seorang Choi Siwon? Hmm.. yah, bisa saja. Siwon mengangkat bahu, berusaha tidak peduli. Meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri dalam hati dia kecewa kalau memang benar _yeoja_ itu tidak mengenalnya.

Siwon memasuki mobilnya dan hendak menyalakan mesinnya ketika tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Tunggu, apa hubungan _yeoja_ tadi dengan Yunho? Kenapa Yunho mengejarnya? Dan-_aigo,_ dia bahkan lupa menanyakan namanya!

Siwon berdecak. Bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan hal seperti itu? Tapi yah, dia masih bisa menanyakan hal itu nanti. Eh, nanti?

Siwon terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Yah, kalau jodoh mungkin saja kan?"

**.**

**.****.GJ..**

**.**

Jaejoong membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan detik itu juga dia langsung berhenti, terkesiap.

Rumahnya.. kenapa rumahnya berubah seperti ini?!

Sofa, TV LCD, lukisan-lukisan. _Aigoo~_ di rumahnya bahkan tidak ada barang-barang seperti itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang..? Jaejoong memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan tak percaya.

_"Eo__mma?" _serunya keras. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

Dengan sedikit ragu Jaejoong mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Membuka setiap pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan ruangan lain.

_"Eo__m-"_ Jaejoong terdiam. Lagi-lagi dia tercengang melihat dapurnya yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi bagus dan bersih. Jaejoong buru-buru menutup pintu dapur dan mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dia mulai merasa ada yang aneh.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong membuka pintu-pintu lainnya. Dan hasilnya sama, selalu berakhir dengan tatapan tak percaya darinya. Bagaimana tidak, rumahnya berubah! _Aigo~_ apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi? _Eo__mma,_ Junsu, kemana mereka?! Tidak mungkin ditinggal pingsan sebentar semuanya menghilang dan rumahnya sudah seperti ini kan? Haish!

Jaejoong berlari keluar rumah dan menatap rumahnya dari jalanan di depan. Dia melihatnya seksama. Dari luar tidak ada yang berbeda. Dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, memandangi jalanan dan rumah-rumah di sekitarnya. Benar ini adalah kompleks rumahnya, dan berarti rumah itu memang rumahnya! Tapi kenapa..?

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini."

Sebuah suara _namja_ mengagetkannya. Jaejoong berbalik dan detik berikutnya kedua tangannya sudah terkunci oleh tangan besar _namja_ itu. Jaejoong mendongak, matanya melebar. _Namja_ gila tadi!

"Ya! Lepaskan!"

Jaejoong memberontak dan berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi percuma karena tenaganya sudah habis terkuras dan lagi kekuatan namja itu lebih besar darinya. Jaejoong terengah-engah sementara _namja_ itu hanya menyeringai.

_"__Neo micheoseyo?!_ Ya! Turunkan aku!" Jaejoong menjerit histeris ketika _namja _itu mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya pergi. Ketakutan Jaejoong kini mulai menjalar. Astaga, _namja_ gila ini sungguh mau menculiknya. Otte? Bagaimana kalau _namja_ ini mau menjualnya? atau bahkan memperkosanya? _ANDWEEEE!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T****o be continue...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Creating Love (Again?!)**

**Author: **Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast****:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast:**

Kang Daesung

Tiffany Hwang

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Family

**Warning:**Genderswitch! typo(s), gaje, dll.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Lepaskan!"

Jaejoong memberontak dan berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi percuma karena tenaganya sudah habis terkuras dan lagi kekuatan _namja_ itu lebih besar darinya. Jaejoong terengah-engah sementara _namja_ itu hanya menyeringai.

_"__Neo micheoseyo?!_ Ya! Turunkan aku!" Jaejoong menjerit histeris ketika _namja_ itu mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya pergi. Ketakutan Jaejoong kini mulai menjalar. Astaga, _namja _gila ini sungguh mau menculiknya. _Otte?_ Bagaimana kalau _namja_ ini mau menjualnya? atau bahkan memperkosanya? _ANDWEEEE!_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menatap _yeoja_ yang tengah tertidur pulas itu dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Bingung, apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang? Ingin sekali dia menangis memikirkan nasib sialnya. Dia sudah cukup pusing dengan urusan pekerjaan dan skandalnya dengan Tiffany, lalu kenapa sekarang mesti ditambah ini?

Beruntung tadi Jaejoong tertidur karena kelelahan ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Salah siapa dia berlari-lari padahal dia baru tersadar dari kecelakaannya? Gezzz...

_Namja_ maskulin itu mendesah lalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya. Setelah merasa lebih baik Yunho kembali membuka mata dan memandang _yeoja_ cantik di depannya. Tatapannya perlahan melembut. Dia menunduk lalu mencium kening Jaejoong.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir, Boo..."

Yunho menatap _yeoja_ yang telah sah menjadi istrinya itu penuh sayang. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi putih Jaejoong. Dia kembali mendekat lalu mengecup bibir pucat yang hampir tiga minggu terakhir ini tidak ia sentuh.

"Maafkan aku..."

Kemudian Yunho berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Dia butuh menyegarkan diri.

Baru dia akan membuka pintu, ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Dengan cepat Yunho menjawabnya begitu melihat nama Daesung, manajernyalah yang menelepon.

"_Yeoboseo, hyung?"_

"Ne,_ bagaimana keadaan istrimu? Dia baik-baik saja? Yoochun bilang dia hilang ingatan."_

"Yah, dia baik-baik saja. Tapi ya begitulah.."

"_Maksudmu dia sungguh hilang ingatan?"_

"_Ne."_

"Aigo.._ Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

"Entahlah _hyung,_ aku bingung. Dokter bilang dia tidak tahu ini akan lama atau sebentar. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah mencoba membuatnya ingat perlahan."

"Ne,_ kudoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua."_

"_Gomawo, hyung." _

"Cheonma._ Aku juga mau minta maaf tadi tidak sempat menjenguk Jaejoong."_

"_Gwenchana._ Aku bersyukur _hyung_ memberiku izin untuk tidak ikut dalam penampilan hari ini. Apa yang _hyung_ katakan pada manajemen?"

"_Aku sudah menjelaskan pada mereka tentang keadaanmu. Kau tenang saja."_

"Begitu.. lalu bagaimana penampilannya, apakah sukses?"

"Ne,_ walau begitu mendadak tapi semua berjalan lancar. Kami semua sedang berada di dalam van sekarang dan Kyuhyun terus merengek ingin mengunjungi Jaejoong. Apa boleh?"_

"Sekarang?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih terlelap. Daesung bergumam mengiyakan. "Sepertinya sekarang tidak bisa _hyung._ Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"_Begitu? _Arraseo._ Besok setelah dari SBS kita semua langsung kesana."_

"_Ne."_

"_Baiklah, jaga istrimu baik-baik _ne_. Dan jangan lupa jadwal syutingmu sore ini. Ini yang terakhir, berusahalah."_

"Aku mengerti _hyung._"

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya silau yang menyambutnya. Perlahan dia mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Aw..." Jaejoong mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Jaejoong menoleh. Mata besarnya membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan di depannya. _Namja _yang hanya memakai handuk yang melilit pinggangnya itu menyeringai melihat reaksi Jaejoong.

"K-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menculikku?!"

Jaejoong menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan menatap _namja_ di depannya penuh antisipasi. _Namja_ yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Yunho.

Masih dengan seringaiannya, _namja_ itu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya dan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut. Duk! Jaejoong panik ketika tubuhnya sudah membentur kepala ranjang sementara _namja_ yang setengah telanjang- dia ulangi SETENGAH TELANJANG makin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ya! Menjauh dariku! Jangan mendekat!" seru Jaejoong panik. Tak menghiraukan seruan Jaejoong, _namja_ itu mulai menaiki ranjang dan menghimpit tubuh Jaejoong. Sekarang jarak wajah mereka hanya berkisar 10 cm. Bisa Jaejoong rasakan nafas hangat _namja_ itu menerpa wajahnya.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Jaejoong gugup. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi pelipisnya.

_Namja_ itu tak menjawab. Dia menatap Jaejoong intens, membuat pipi Jaejoong mau tak mau merona. _Namja_ itu menahan senyumnya melihat reaksi _yeoja_ di depannya.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat cantik," ucap _namja_ itu. Tangannya perlahan mengelus pipi mulus Jaejoong, membuat _yeoja_ itu terkesiap dan dengan segera menepis tangan _namja_ di depannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Jangan menyentuhku?" ulang _namja_ itu. Dia terkekeh. "Tak usah sok polos Jae. Kau bahkan selalu terbuai dengan semua sentuhanku."

Jaejoong mulai bergidig ngeri. _Ottoke,_ sepertinya _namja_ ini psikopat.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu," kata Jaejoong berusaha tenang.

"Benarkah?" _namja _itu tampak tak percaya. "Hmm, apa kau lupa kalau kita adalah suami-istri? Tentu saja kau pernah merasakan sentuhanku kan, sayang?"

Oke, Jaejoong mulai emosi. Sepertinya _namja _ini benar-benar psikopat gila.

"Dengar ya _ahjussie_ mesum, sudah kukatakan berulang kali kalau aku ini masih pelajar. P-E-L-A-J-A-R. Aku belum menikah dan aku bukan istrimu! Kurasa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu hingga jadi konslet begini. Apapun itu lebih baik sekarang kau antarkan aku pulang atau aku akan memanggil pol-hmmph~" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat dirasakannya sebuah benda kenyal meraup bibirnya. _Namja _itu menciumnya!

"Hmmpff!" Jaejoong berusaha memberontak dan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tapi _namja_ itu tidak mau kalah, dia terus menekan tengkuk Jaejoong sementara tangan satunya lagi memeluk erat pinggang ramping _yeoja_ itu. Dia menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mengerang dan membuka mulutnya. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, lidah_ namja _itu langsung menerobos masuk, mengeksplor seluruh isi mulut Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong terasa lemas. Dia hanya pasrah dan membiarkan _namja_ itu memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, _namja_ itu melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menatap Jaejoong yang tampak terengah mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya memerah karena kehabisan oksigen. Dengan lembut diusapnya sisa saliva di sekitar mulut Jaejoong.

Merasakan sebuah sentuhan, Jaejoong mendongak dan menemukan sepasang mata tengah menatapnya lembut. Deg. Dadanya berdesir. Kenapa ini, bukankah seharusnya dia menampar _namja_ itu karena sudah menciumnya tanpa izin? Tapi kenapa tubuhnya terasa sulit untuk digerakkan. Matanya sepenuhnya terkunci oleh sepasang mata musang di depannya.

_Namja_ itu lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Dia mencium kening Jaejoong lembut lalu perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Jaejoong masih mematung. Dia menyentuh bibirnya, kemudian keningnya. Seketika wajahnya memerah. _It was her first kiss! _Dan _namja_ gila telah itu mencurinya! Tapi kenapa... Jaejoong meremas dadanya. Kenapa dadanya justru terasa hangat..?

Tidak! Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa pula dia harus merasakan perasaan ini pada _namja_ yang telah menculiknya dan bahkan mau memperkosanya?

"Ya! _Ahjuss-_KYAAAAAAAA!" Jaejoong menjerit histeris. Dengan cepat dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat pakai bajumu!"

Begitu menoleh, Jaejoong langsung dihadapkan dengan pemandangan segar yang pasti dapat membuat setiap wanita mimisan. Bagaimana tidak, _namja_ itu berdiri santai di sana tanpa mengenakan sehelai kainpun!

"Ya! _Ahjussie _mesum!"

_Namja_ itu terkekeh. "Kenapa kau malu? Bukankah kita ini suami-istri? Kau bahkan sudah sering melihatku telanjang, _yeobo,_" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Dia mulai mengenakan boxer dan pakaiannya satu persatu.

"Kau gila!"

_Namja_ itu mengabaikannya. Dia menata rambutnya dengan gel di depan cermin kemudian menyemprotkan parfum mahal miliknya ke bagian-bagian tertentu di tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum puas ketika dirasanya penampilannya sudah sempurna.

"Nah," _namja _itu mendekati Jaejoong yang masih menutupi wajahnya, lalu menepuk bahunya. "Aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau jangan pergi kemana-mana, _arraseo?_"

Jaejoong tak menjawab. _Namja_ itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kuanggap itu sebagai 'iya'." _Namja_ itu lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. "Dan ingat, jangan pernah kau coba-coba untuk kabur karena aku akan mengunci semua jendela dan pintu keluar." Usai berkata begitu, pintu kamar tertutup. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang melemas pasrah mendengarnya.

_"Omo.._ kenapa jadi begini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" lirih Jaejoong. Ingin rasanya dia menangis. Bagaimana tidak, kronologi kejadian hari ini benar-benar membingungkannya.

Bukankah tadi pagi dia masih berada di sekolah, menemani Boram menyatakan perasaannya pada Yunho? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia terbangun di rumah sakit, bertemu dengan orang-orang asing yang mengaku sebagai suami dan adiknya, mendapati rumahnya berubah, dan sekarang disekap di tempat ini?

_That was non sense!_

Sangat tidak masuk akal, bukan? Ck, dari tadi Jaejoong memang sudah curiga. Jelas-jelas ini adalah kasus penculikkan! Jaejoong bergegas bangun dari tempat tidur. Dia harus pergi dari tempat ini dan melapor polisi!

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

"Kau sedang menghafal bagianmu, _oppa?"_

Yunho tersentak saat sebuah suara menyapanya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati lawan mainnya, Tiffany, sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh, y-yah begitulah." Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil melirik naskah yang dipegangnya. Tak mungkin dia mengatakan sedang melamunkan istrinya, kan. Walau sebenarnya itu yang sedang dilakukannya sedari tadi.

"Kudengar tadi _oppa_ tidak ikut tampil di _recording Music Core,_ kenapa?" tanya Tiffany penasaran. Dia mendekat. Tangannya memegang lengan Yunho.

"Ah, ta-tadi aku ada urusan penting." Dengan pelan Yunho menarik lengannya hingga pegangan Tiffany melepas. Entah kenapa dia jadi tidak nyaman berada di dekat _hoobae-_nya yang satu ini. Bagaimanapun juga dialah sumber petaka dalam hubungan rumah tangganya dengan Jaejoong.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho, Tiffany tersenyum miris melihat penolakannya. Dia berdiri lalu mencoba berkata riang. "Hari ini kita hanya akan melakukan dua _scene. Hwaiting, ne!_ Ini akan menjadi syuting terakhir kita."

Yunho hanya mengangguk. Tiffany tersenyum lalu melenggang pergi.

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

_"Aigo~"_ Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah hampir setengah jam dia mengelilingi rumah yang bisa dibilang besar ini tapi tetap tak menemukan satu celah pun untuk keluar. Ucapan _namja_ tadi serius. Dia benar-benar mengunci seluruh jendela dan pintu keluar.

Lelah membuat dirinya lapar. Jaejoong baru sadar dia belum makan apapun dari tadi. Dia bergegas ke dapur dan mencari makanan. Karena tak ada makanan apapun selain bahan mentah, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat _ramyun_ campur telur yang praktis.

Setelah kenyang, Jaejoong kembali ke kamar tempat dirinya tadi disekap. Dia berpikir untuk sementara pasrah pada keadaannya sekarang, karena bagaimanapun tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

Jaejoong baru saja akan menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu tertangkap penglihatannya. Tubuhnya seketika mematung. Matanya membelalak.

Tidak.. Tidak mungkin..

Jaejoong naik ke atas ranjang dan dengan tangan gemetar menyentuh sebuah foto yang tergantung di dinding di atas kepala ranjang. Sebuah foto pernikahan. Dimana seorang _namja_ yang Jaejoong yakini sebagai _namja_ gila tadi tengah tersenyum sambil merangkul pinggang seorang _yeoja_ yang mirip dengan... dirinya.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia memundurkan langkahnya. Tidak.. itu bukan dia.. _yeoja_ di foto tadi terlihat lebih tua dan dewasa darinya, benar? Sementara dirinya hanyalah bocah ingusan berusia 16 tahun.

Ya, itu benar.

Jaejoong turun dari ranjang dan mulai mengamati seisi kamar. Hampir semua dinding dipenuhi oleh foto-foto mereka berdua. Mulai dari foto mereka sedang tersenyum, tertawa, berpelukan, berciuman, bahkan foto saat mereka masih sekolah.. tunggu, sekolah?!

Secepat kilat Jaejoong menyambar foto berpigura cokelat itu dari sebuah meja. Matanya melotot sempurna. Bagaimana tidak, sepasang kekasih berseragam SMA yang tengah berangkulan mesra dalam foto itu adalah dirinya dan... Jung Yunho.

Lutut Jaejoong terasa lemas. Ini.. tidak mungkin...

Jaejoong kembali meletakkan pigura itu di meja. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Dengan linglung dia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menegaskan situasinya sekarang.

Tatapannya lalu tertumbuk pada sekumpulan kertas bergambar yang menggantung di dinding. Dengan langkah berat Jaejoong berjalan mendekat. Tubuhnya hampir jatuh saat membaca tulisan di kalender itu.

**November 2016**

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Rasa takut tiba-tiba datang menyergapnya. Dia berbalik dan berlari ke arah pintu yang ia yakini sebagai kamar mandi lalu menguncinya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Ini pasti mimpi, pikirnya. Ya, ini pasti hanya mimpi atau halusinasi. Yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang adalah menyegarkan pikirannya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Jaejoong membuka air keran di westafel dan membasuh wajahnya berulang kali. Deg. Tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Perlahan, dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap bayangannya di dalam cermin.

Hening.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan semuanya gelap.

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

"Kau yakin kau akan pulang, _hyung?_ Ayolah, ini pesta kesuksesan kita dan kau adalah bintangnya!" Lee Jinki, salah satu pemeran dalam drama yang dibintangi YunTif *hoekkk* tampak sedang membujuk seorang _namja_ maskulin yang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil sesekali tersenyum pada staff yang dilewatinya.

"Tidak Jinki, ada suatu urusan penting yang menungguku di rumah."

"Oh ya? Apa itu pacarmu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

_Namja _imut bermarga Lee itu mendesah kecewa.

Yunho berbalik. "Aku pergi, oke? Tolong sampaikan maafku pada yang lain." Yunho menepuk pundak Jinki lalu berlalu menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir. Tanpa mereka sadari, tak jauh dari mereka tampak seorang wanita menatap punggung Yunho sendu.

Hari ini syuting drama berepisode 16 itu akhirnya berakhir. Para pemeran dan staff pun berencana akan merayakannya bersama di salah satu restauran yang sudah mereka _booking._ Sayang sepertinya mereka harus berpesta tanpa kehadiran sang bintang utama.

Yunho sebenarnya tak enak harus melewatkan pesta perayaan drama pertamanya. Tapi kekhawatirannya pada Jaejoong mengalahkan semua. Dia sedikit cemas meninggalkan Jajoong di rumah dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Brak!

Yunho membuka pintu dengan kasar setibanya dia di rumah. Dengan langkah panjang dia menuju kamarnya.

"Jae!" panggilnya. Dia menutup pintu kamar lalu meletakkan kunci mobilnya di meja nakas.

"Jae?" Mata Yunho membelalak begitu mendapati tak ada seorangpun dalam kamarnya. Jantungnya mulai berpacu. Secepat kilat Yunho keluar dari kamar dan berlari kesana kemari sepeti orang gila.

"Jaejoong-ah!" seru Yunho keras.

Dengan liar diperiksanya ruang tengah, ruang tamu, dapur, kamar tamu, kamar mandi, dan semua tempat yang terdapat di rumah itu sambil terus menyerukan nama sang istri, tapi hasilnya nihil. Yunho benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan~" Kaki Yunho melemas. Matanya memanas. "Boo, dimana kau?" lirihnya. Dia kembali ke kamarnya, bermaksud mengambil kunci mobil agar dia bisa mencari Jaejoong di luar. Tapi seketika gerakannya terhenti begitu melihat sebuah pintu putih tak jauh darinya. Yunho terdiam.

"Mungkinkah..?"

Tergesa-gesa Yunho menghampiri pintu itu dan membukanya. Matanya membulat menemukan _yeoja_ yang amat dicintainya tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

"BOO!"

Dia meraih tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. "Boo, _gwenchanayo?_ Boo, bangun boo.. bangun!" Yunho menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong, tapi tetap tak ada respon dari _yeoja_ cantik itu. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Yunho. Dengan segera dia membawa Jaejoong ke kasur dan menidurkannya.

Usai menutup gorden jendela dan mematikan lampu, Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong dan membawa _yeoja_ itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Dia mengecup kening Jaejoong penuh sayang. Setetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya.

"Berhenti membuatku khawatir, boo."

Yunho mendekap kepala Jaejoong ke dadanya, menghirup aroma lembut rambut sang istri sebelum perlahan kegelapan menyelimutinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

Akhirnya setelah bertapa setahun lamanya dapet wangsit juga^^

Serius loh ni ff terakhir update satu tahun yang lalu ._.v Dan untuk itu aq mau ngucapin jeongmal mianhae buat para reader yang udah menunggu ff ini sejak lama. Sejujurnya aku pengin nglanjutin ini dari dulu, cuma aq stuk di tengah jalan. Beruntung sekarang udah ada pencerahan^^

Thanks to Allah SWT #sujud suyukur

Dan disini aku mau ngejawab secara general pertanyaan chingu2 sekalian:

- fanfic ini memang terinspirasi dari 18 vs 29

- Jae itu kerjanya...? nanti dijelasin

- soal nenek lampir itu di chap ini udah jelas kan yunho bener2 selingkuh apa ngga?

- awal mereka pacaran pe nikah ntar bakal aq sisipin flashback

- dan siwon, dia mank sengaja aq siapin buat jaema. Emang yunpa ja yg bisa deket ma cewek lain? *esmosi*

Oke, semoga chap ini memuaskan :D Kalau berkenan direview ya~

Oh ya, ni ff pertamaku di ffn loh xD *gak penting*


End file.
